In Secret
by WillowInTheMoonlight
Summary: It's been a year since Avatar Aang fought Firelord Ozai. Zuko begins thinking of Katara as she struggles with her current situation with Aang and a longing for more. Are they what each other needs? Can they keep their relationship a secret?
1. The Invitation

Zuko lay on his bed in his chambers and thought about his situation. He was now Firelord. Firelord Zuko. A Firelord with honor. It's what he'd wanted since he was young, to be recognized. What made it better was that Azula wasn't constantly leering at him. He even had a girlfriend whom he liked since he was young. Why, then, was there a discomfort in his chest like something was missing? He grabbed some nearby parchment and wrote down a message. Once finished, he descended to the first floor where the messenger hawks were kept. He called for Roran, his favorite, and tied the note to his leg.

"Deliver this to the Southern Water Tribe," he ordered.

The hawk flew away with a single squawk and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

"Katara, hurry and get in here!" Sokka was growing increasingly impatient with his sister. "Aang, this is what you have to look forward to: girls taking FOREVER to get ready when all they're gonna do is mess their hair and makeup up again." A stone struck Sokka on the forehead. "OW! Toph!"

"That was me." Suki laughed. "Sorry. I guess I threw that a little harder than I intended.

"I do not appreciate being hit by rocks." Sokka began to pout as Suki swam to his side and kissed his cheek.

Toph chimed in. "Oh, quit your complaining. You're worse than Twinkle-toes."

"I am not - " Sokka was interrupted by a giant splash as Katara jumped into the water. A tidal wave sent everyone flying across the avatar-made pool. Katara emerged from the depths of the water.

"Wooh! Thanks for heating up the ice here, Aang. We never get a hot swim." She sidled up next to her boyfriend.

"Any time," Aang wrapped his arm around Katara and smiled while he held her.  
The avatar was maturing every day and attaining new muscles, but Katara, being two years his senior, was developing at a much faster rate. Her long, brown waves cascaded down her neck to just below her shoulders, which were toned and firm, while still feminine. Her arms were graced with visible muscle that wasn't too large, and her blue bathing halter really accentuated all of these features. The shorts she wore revealed her long, athletic legs that were a light shade of brown that many of the southern water tribe were graced with. Her blue eyes peered up at Aang, but they did not hold the same joy that her smile seemed to convey. They were searching for something, looking into his soul through his eyes. They were searching for the passion that she desperately longed for, but it wasn't there.

Katara looked away from Aang and sighed, accepting that being with him meant that she would be cared for, have airbender children, and be comfortable. She just wished that maybe there could be more.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed. "There's a messenger hawk! Like the one I had that Katara sent away!" Sokka shot a pointed look toward his sister.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother as she climbed out of the water. The hawk alighted on her arm. She untied the note and examined its contents.

Toph exaggeratedly sighed after a few moments passed. "You know, it would really help if you told us what the note says..."

Katara took a moment to absorb the information before reading aloud: "Dear Avatar Aang, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Katara. I would very much appreciate if you would stay at the Fire Nation Palace for a time. I would like to host a celebration in honor of your accomplishments and hardships faced during the war with my people. I think it would go a long way to ease any remaining tensions after these dark times. I would also enjoy the company it would provide. The festivities are to last for one month, ending on the day that Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai. I appreciate all of you being in attendance. Please pass on my invitation to all others involved whom you feel were major contributors to your efforts, including the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, Water Tribe Warriors, and members of the White Lotus. I look forward to your arrival. Yours Truly, Firelord Zuko." Katara ended the letter and looked up at her companions, examining each of their faces.

Each of the present company was taking a moment to wait for another to begin speaking when Aang said, "Okay, I think we should go. If Zuko wants to do this in our honor, it would be wrong not to attend or for him to cancel the events just because we didn't want to go. He's also right about it helping our efforts to harmonize with the Fire Nation."

"I agree. I think we should attempt to 'ease the tension,' as Zuko put it." Several were surprised at Sokka's easy-going attitude.

"You just like the Fire Nation cuisine," Suki put in.

Sokka shrugged. "They roast the best kebabs."

Katara acknowledged the looks of consent on her friends' faces. "Looks like we're going to the Fire Nation." She bent the water off of her body and went to ready their supplies.


	2. The Arrival

Zuko took a drag on his cigarette as he received a message from the messenger hawk confirming that the Avatar would soon be arriving. What was better is that he'd be coming with Katara. He really missed the waterbender's company, even from when she hated him. He thought she might have warmed up to him during their travels fighting alongside the Avatar. He couldn't wait to see her again, along with Toph, Sokka, Suki, and even Appa and Momo. It had been a year since he'd seen any of them and he couldn't wait until they arrived.

Zuko snuffed out his cigarette in the ash tray next to the window. The moon shone on his muscled arms and abdomen until he moved back into the shade and slid into his bed next to Mai, who was sleeping peacefully beneath the twisted sheets. He put his arm under her head and she responded by turning towards him and putting her arm on his chest. He stroked her hair and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Katara.

* * *

Katara thought about Zuko's letter to Team Avatar as they flew to the Fire Nation Palace. She wondered why his tone was so formal and distant. Did he no longer think of them as friends? Was his title getting to him? She didn't know what to think.

The waterbender fidgeted with her brown waves and looked down at the ocean. She remembered the look on Zuko's face when she told him that she would never trust him. Did he know that it wasn't true? She counted him as a friend now, but still didn't know what he was thinking or how he thought of her.

"Hey Katara! Why you so quiet? I haven't heard your overbearing voice in over an hour!" Toph smirked at Katara.  
Katara continued staring at the ocean a few seconds after Toph stopped speaking.

Aang moved closer to Katara and whispered in her ear, "Hey. You okay?" He gave her a look of concern as she turned to him.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just nervous about going back to the Fire Nation." This wasn't a lie. Katara was nervous about going back there, she merely omitted the more specific reason.

"Hey, I'm sure all the hotmen and women are fine with us now and want peace just as much as we do. So many people have been hurt during the war, and there weren't just casualties on our side. Fire Nation soldiers died, too. As the Avatar, it's my job to go and spread peace, and I hope that you are willing to do this with me."

Katara looked into Aang's eyes and saw the kindness and caring within them. She knew she had to stop thinking of Zuko and get closer to Aang. He'd always been good to her. "I know. We'll be okay. I'm sure the Fire Nation citizens have come a long way. I mean, when we threw that dance for the kids they were really eager to break away from that rigid society. If not the elders, we can influence those our own age. When the Kyoshi Warriors arrive, we can also feel better knowing that there are more of us."

Suki had left the group to gather the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors to attend the festivities that Zuko had planned. Notable warriors of the Water Tribe were also on their way, with many staying behind so as to not leave their families defenseless. Hakoda went to gather members of The White Lotus.

Katara grabbed Aang's hand to reassure him of her feelings. "I'm fine," she said. "Don't worry." She pulled in her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. She heard Sokka shudder nearby.

"Can you two kiss any louder?" Toph protested whilst clipping her toenails. It was Katara's turn to shudder as she observed the scene.

Beneath the group, Appa emitted a low rumble.

"There it is!" Sokka exclaimed. "We're finally here!"

"It hasn't been that long, Sokka," Katara remarked.

Sokka shot back, "I'm not used to flying on Appa all the time anymore! We haven't had to travel so far in a while."

They all watched as the palace drew nearer. It was a very regal sight. The building was mostly stone but the main entryway and everything visible there was gold and copper except for the cobblestone. The Fire Nation Flag was placed atop the castle and hung from either side of the gate leading on to the grounds. Appa flew over the gate and alighted in the courtyard. Sokka immediately jumped off of the flying bison and flopped over onto the ground. He closed his eyes and was enjoying himself when Toph jumped down beside him.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Toph roared beside him.

Sokka jumped up and took a few steps back. "What did you do that for?"

"I was getting a good look at you." Toph giggled and elevated herself to grab her sack from atop Appa, who groaned as though disapproving.

Katara shook her head in amusement at the display. She was suddenly whisked into the air by Aang and they gracefully landed by Appa's tail. Katara's braid fluttered in the wind.

"It's good to see you all again," a voice behind them claimed. Everyone, with the exception of Toph, turned to see Zuko fully dressed in formal attire. Three servants were beside him. "It will be getting dark soon. You have very good timing. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. The servants will take your bags to your rooms if you tell them which are yours. I'll lead you to the dining room." Zuko gave them each a warm smile. Katara returned it briefly, being unsure of his emotions. The continuing formality was really unnerving her. The group gave their luggage to the servants as instructed and followed Zuko into the palace.


	3. The Question

Zuko was thrilled to see Katara again. He continually snuck glances at her down the table. She sat down beside Aang, who took a seat adjacent to Zuko. She hardly looked at Zuko, and he wondered why. She couldn't really be cross with him, could she? He thought that after all this time she might've warmed up to him a bit. He really wanted to get a better sense of what she thought, so when there was a gap in the conversation he asked, "Katara, how are things in the Water Tribe?"

Katara looked at him, surprised at having been addressed. She took a moment to respond, so Sokka jumped in.

"The water tribe's great!" Sokka exclaimed between mouthfuls of saber-toothed moose-lion. "The warriors are all back and the next generation is really showing some progress." He moved onto the potatoes and shoved them down his throat.

"He was talking to me, Sokka." Katara said as she threw a pointed glare towards her brother. She turned back to Zuko. "The water tribe is well. The warship from the Fire Nation is being preserved as a historical artifact in the Southern Tribe and the Northern Tribe has almost finished repairing the damage from Zhao's attack." The once-military leader had long since been stripped of his Admiral title. "Also, since more time is now able to be devoted to recreation instead of military strategy, a giant waterslide has been added to the Northern Tribe and benders from that tribe are headed over to the Southern Tribe to do the same there." Katara finished speaking with a professional manner.

Zuko smiled at Katara and congratulated her on the Water Tribe's good fortune. He then took the time to address the room. "Now, as you all know, I have invited you here to celebrate the close of the war, but we must also use this time to usher in an era of peace. With the Kyoshi Warriors arriving tomorrow, I would like to arrange a festival tomorrow evening. There will be dancing and music, along with dedications by citizens in honor of the avatar and his friends. There will be a number of events taking place throughout the month, and it would please me greatly if you would each come up with an event of your own to contribute. I also think that it would go a long way if you mingled with the public from time to time. The marketplace has guards posted and is very safe if that is a concern." Zuko surveyed the room for any sign of discontent. Toph was seen chowing down on the kabobs in front of her, Sokka drooling with every bite of his. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and she gave him a weak smile. This was not lost on Zuko, who wondered at the reason for her lack of enthusiasm.

The first to speak was Toph, who had just finished her last kabob. "Well I think that sounds like a great idea. You don't have to worry about security, though. I've got it covered," she said as she shot up the ground beneath Sokka's chair.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted as he dropped a cube of meat. He shot a dissatisfied look toward Toph. "Why do you have to do that?"

Toph ignored Sokka's whines and continued, "We're here for a reason, right? And that reason is to make peace and have fun. So let's do that." She returned Sokka to his original altitude.

Zuko was pleased with the earthbender's response. "Good. Now that that's settled, it's getting late. Would you like me to show you your rooms?"

"Yes, please!" Aang replied enthusiastically. He continued holding Katara's hand as they all rose and followed Zuko. The Firelord led them to the east wing where they each had their own room. Sokka's was first, then Aang's, followed by Toph, and, lastly, Katara. "I hope they're all to your liking." Zuko smiled at the group and departed.

Katara smiled uneasily at Aang as he asked her if she wanted to see his room. She nodded and was pulled in by him. Their hands parted as Katara stepped into the middle of the room to take in her surroundings. She had never seen something so extravagant. The room was decorated with maroon and gold, the colors of the air nomads. Silk decorated the otherwise empty space between them and the ceiling. The paint on the walls was a shimmery off-white. There was a mahogany desk with matching chairs. The bed had a canopy.

Katara heard the door click shut behind her, with an additional click as it was locked. She turned around to find Aang fishing for something in his pocket. He pulled out a necklace similar to the one she currently wore, and Katara's heart fluttered in her chest.

Aang began to speak, "Katara, I know we've only been going out for a year now, but I love you so much and I know you're the only woman I'll ever love. I care so deeply for you. I want to always be with you and I hope you always want to be with me, too. I'll provide for you and keep you safe. You make me whole, Katara, and I know I can never be happier than when I'm with you." He fumbled with the necklace. Katara just stared at him, bewildered. She caught herself and smiled at him, glancing down at the necklace he held. Aang continued on, "I know your mother's necklace is very important to you and I wouldn't want you to replace it, but I thought I should stay true to the water tribe custom. You can wear it as a bracelet if you want... So," he took Katara's hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Katara, will you marry me?"

The waterbender looked back at the avatar, the last Airbender. She saw the man who cared for her, who saved the world from the fire nation, who would do anything for her. She knew he was truthful when he said he loved her and would love no other. He deserved to be happy, but did that mean she should forsake her own happiness? Is this all there was, all there would be?

"Yes." Katara heard herself say. She smiled at him and held out her wrist. "I'd love to be your wife."

Aang grinned with an overwhelming joy as he tied the symbol of their unity to her wrist. He pulled her close and kissed her, putting his arms around the small of her back. She held his arms with her own and returned the kiss, knowing what must be coming. She felt Aang's tugs toward the bed and she relented, moving her arms mechanically up to and around his neck. She felt the side of the bed behind her and they fell onto it. She took comfort in the softness of the bed.


	4. A Moonlit Night

Zuko lay in bed, thinking about Katara. He thought of her hair, her eyes, the many expressions that graced her face. Even with cold indifference she was beautiful. He couldn't keep her off his mind. He needed to know what she thought of him, if she forgave him for everything.

He looked out the window. It was well into the night, but the young Firelord observed a full moon in the dark blue sky. He knew that Katara wouldn't be sleeping while her water bending was at its peak. Deciding to act upon his curiosity, Zuko got out of bed and headed down the hall.

A guard stood at his post near Zuko's bedchamber. "Your Majesty," he said, "would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, thank you. I'm just taking a little stroll." He gave the guard a slight nod, which the guard returned. Zuko continued on down the stone steps and outside. Turning a corner, he arrived at the back garden. It held the fountain nearest Katara's room. He figured she would most likely be there.

* * *

Katara crept out of Aang's room and closed the door gently behind her. The Avatar was left sleeping in his bed. Katara went in her room to dress more appropriately for the weather. It was a warm night out and she was wearing full Water Tribe garb. It was a bit warm. Zuko's lack of emotion must have gotten to her more than she thought. It was very unlike her not to be prepared.

As she entered the room, Katara saw a sight more dazzling than the one she had previously encountered. The walls were painted a shimmery gray with a border resembling waves, utilizing various shades of blue and green. The ceiling depicted a full moon in the night sky on one side, fading into daylight near the window. Instead of silk sheets decorating the space between the ceiling and floor, suncatchers and wind chimes were placed on string, criss-crossing throughout the room above. Her bed also had a canopy, in blues and grays but with maroon stitching. The colors seemed to belong together.

Katara approached the dressers. They were mahogany, like Aang's. In them were her clothes, along with an assortment of Fire Nation apparel. She pulled out a pair of light pants and a tank top. Putting them on as the breeze played a song above her, Katara saw that the top was very form-fitting and comfortable. She left the room, being careful not to make noise as she found her way outside. A guard was making his rounds but she shrank back into the shadows and waited until he left. When he was out of sight she continued searching for a water source. After a minute or so of wandering she stumbled upon a fountain. She felt the moon's energy wash over her as she drew water from the fountain and made it dance around her.

* * *

Zuko awoke from his resting place under a tree. The noise of someone approaching caught his attention. When he looked up he saw Katara holding water around her left hand and, with her right, pulling out bits of water, turning them into ice darts, and shooting them at a nearby tree. He got up and neared the waterbender, gazing upon her concentrated expression and the sweat that was forming on her brow. The moonlight gave her skin a bright sheen.

"I've seen you do some great things with water," he said to her.

Katara flinched, dropping the water she was working with. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here." Katara blushed. "I'll just go back to my room." She made her way past the firebender with her gaze fixed on the ground.

Zuko wasn't ready for her to leave. "Wait," he protested as he reached for her hand. "I wanted to talk to you."

Katara stopped abruptly as their hands made contact. The way he held hers in his comforted her. She turned back toward him and looked into his light eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

Zuko returned the eye contact, peering into dazzling blue orbs. "Are you mad at me?"

Katara appeared a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was thrown off by how distant and formal you were. I thought you didn't think of us as friends anymore." She looked away again.

Zuko was relieved at that last sentence. "I thought you still distrusted me or something."

Katara looked at him again with a slight smile on her lips. "Zuko, you taught Aang how to firebend and you saved me from Azula. We're good." She looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. She pulled away and said goodnight.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Zuko looked seriously at the her as she turned back to him. "I was hoping to see you waterbend. That's why I came out here."

Katara stopped and turned back. She hesitated, but then began to pull up the water she had dropped when Zuko startled her. As she moved her arms, twisting them around her body, the water twisted with them. She moved the rope of water in a spiral motion until it was well above her head, then morphed it together. Quickly after doing that, she split them apart into a barrage of shards and hurled them into a field of grass near them.

Zuko admired her skill as he looked at the ice puncturing the ground. "Lethal," he remarked.

He turned to see the waterbender in concentration, her arms raised just above her shoulders. As she held them there, the shards began to melt. She raised her arms slowly and the water morphed together as it rose higher. Katara made a swift gesture and the water formed a wave, then froze.

"Can you do that under normal circumstances?" Zuko peered at her.

Katara whirled around. "What do you mean?" She scowled at him.

Zuko hid a smirk. "I mean, can you do that when there isn't a full moon out?"

"You've seen me do it." Katara turned away from him. She was hurt that he was doubting her abilities.

"You were angry then," Zuko replied. "Can you do it when there's no one angering you and when there's no full moon?"

"Well right now both are occurring so I couldn't really say," she snapped as she stomped off. Zuko attempted to follow her but she threw up a wall of ice in the way.

Zuko stopped behind the wall. He figured he should give her her space.

* * *

Katara rushed into her room and closed the door, sinking into it after it shut. She overreacted, she knew, but Zuko had doubted her ability. She didn't know why she should care so much, though. At the same time, she didn't want him to think ill of her. What should she care what anyone thought of her, though? She argued internally with herself, then decided to go apologize. If he was still there, he was worthy of an apology. If he wasn't there she would continue to be mad at him.

She ran back out of the room and into the garden, where she saw Zuko sitting against the fountain, which was still devoid of moisture. Katara siphoned the water off of the ground into the fountain.

Zuko looked up as he heard the water. He watched Katara as she moved toward him.

Once Katara finished bending, she sat next to Zuko. She looked ahead as she spoke, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry I was short-tempered earlier. It's just that you were right. I can't bend like that unless I'm angry or there's a full moon." She looked into her lap as she admitted this truth.

Zuko leaned forward and looked at Katara's ashamed expression. "Hey," he crooned. "It's okay. I know how it feels to wish you were better at bending. I felt that way for years. You're still a fantastic bender. I just think I can help you improve."

Katara turned quickly to look at him with that last sentence. "How?" she asked while furrowing her brow.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Zuko stood up. "Meet me here tomorrow after breakfast. I'll show you then." He turned back and reached out his hand. "Until then you should get some sleep."

Katara placed her hand in his and stood. She continued to look at him skeptically, then decided to go back to her room. She dropped his hand and walked away.

Zuko stared after her and waited until she was out of sight until he made his way back to his room.

Katara woke after a deep sleep. She was happy and well-rested. She looked down at her wrist and suddenly her happiness turned to worry.

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. There was an ache in her lower abdomen, so she drew some water from the sink and used it to rid herself of the pain.

She then went to the dressers across from her bed and browsed through them for something to wear. She decided on a navy blue midriff with lightweight pants of a softer blue. She set them on the bed and went to shower.

Zuko grabbed a shirt from the nightstand next to him, pulled it on, and got out of bed. He paused at a photo of his family together before they had been torn apart by treachery and ambition. He longed for a family that was bonded by their love for each other.

Zuko stopped meditating on the past and went to exit his room.


End file.
